He belongs to you?
by BakurasLoyalServant
Summary: Naoe's got enough to deal with...and now he's added raising a werewolf child on top of it all... His elder brother was very persuasive... MoB/HP/YGO/Xfiles fic; HPXRB; HPXGW;SetoKXFoxM. NaoeXKagetora. OOC characters! occasional language; MPREG; yaoislash
1. Chapter 1

Naoe was already frustrated, since his Lord had started to avoid him... then again, that _was_ his own fault... Now, his elder brother, Ryoken Nobutsuna, had called, saying that he needed a favor of him... But what would this favor entail? After all, Ryoken _was_ very unpredictable.

Naoe sighed into the phone, saying softly, "Ryoken, I don't know what you need me to do, but couldn't someone else...?"

"No, Naoe. No one else could do this... I need your help." Ryoken's voice sounded strange... Like he'd lost the will to fight....

"Ryoken, what's happened? You don't sound too good..."

"Naoe.... They....they took him... They took the one thing that was keeping me sane, keeping me humane. They took Harry from me..." Ryoken whispered, as though he feared to speak it would make it reality.

"Oh, Ryoken... Why didn't you call us? We might have been of help..." Naoe said, shocked.

"No.... No... Its fine, Ototo. Nothing can change it... But, I need you to take my child when he's born. I can't risk them coming back to actually kill him." Ryoken said, his voice shaking.

"Ryoken..." Naoe said, now horrified, "You can't! You can't give your child up!"

"I can. And I will. Naoe, my pup is in danger. The ministry that took my mate will surely return to kill our child. I can't allow that. They have no jurisdiction within Japan." Ryoken said, sounding close to tears now, "I won't stand by and let them kill my child... Naoe, please."

"Aniki..." Naoe whispered, shocked by his brother's behavior and tone.

"Listen to me, Naoe... I have to do this... I'm putting a lot of trust in you now, and I need to know if I'm doing the right thing."

"Ryoken, how do you expect me to care for a werewolf child?" Naoe asked, "I am not a werewolf, and you know this."

"I'll be with you for the first few months of the child's life. But afterwards, I'm leaving." Ryoken said, "All I need to do is make sure the child sees you when he opens his eyes."

Naoe's stomach twisted and his slowly nodded, "Fine, Ryoken. What do you mean 'opens his eyes'?"

"I mean, Naoe that the child will be in his wolf shape for a majority of the first few months. He'll be born human, during the first full moon of his life; he will transform and stay that way until a month after his eyes open. He'll then consider the first living being within his field of vision to be his parent." Ryoken said, his voice wavering.

"No." Naoe said his voice sharp and his entire body stiff, "You can't..."

"Yes I can. The ministry, if they try to kill me and succeed, will try to take the child from you, saying he should be with his other parent. Well, they won't be able too, because a werewolf pup taken from who they consider their parent will scream and howl until they get placed back within that parent's arms." Ryoken sounded resigned, as though he'd gladly die...

"I refuse to do this, Ryoken. I am not going to assist you in running away. If I did, I would be guilty of assisting suicide. I know you Ryoken, and you're doing this so you can commit suicide and run away." Naoe said his voice sharp with anger, "You are the eldest of the Nobutsuna, you are the one always cleaning up _my_ messes, I'm not going to help you change that now."

"You fool, Ototo..." Ryoken said, his voice cracking, "I can't do this without Harry... I'm not just afraid of what the ministry will do to my pup. I'm petrified of what _I_ will do to him... Of what my wolf half will do to him. Without my mate, I am nothing but a savage monster......"

"Ryoken...." Naoe spoke pleadingly, terrified of the prospect of helping his brother die, "I will not help you kill yourself."

"If you don't take my child, Naoe, I may kill it. And then kill myself, please... I'm begging you, Naoe..." Ryoken sounded desperate, "Please, you're the only one I can trust to raise him right. If you take him, make him yours, he'll be able to defend himself. Right now, those idiotic humans have me under magical survelliance. I can't defend nor teach him what he needs to know..."

Naoe took a slow deep breath and said softly, "I will have to talk with Lord Kagetora...."

"Naoe, this child is due in a _month_! We don't have time to wait for your Lord to make up his fucking mind! Alright?" Ryoken was suddenly the elder brother Naoe remembered.

"Ah.... Finally, you go back to yourself. I'll do this, Ryoken, but you must not allow yourself to die. You must live. I will not do this without retribution." Naoe said his voice calm and collected.

"Thank you Naoe....Thank you...." Ryoken hung up.

Naoe sighed and closed his eyes, "I really shouldn't be doing this...."

"No you shouldn't. I thought a dog didn't do anything without his master's permission?" Kagetora's voice made Naoe jump.

"Lord Kagetora!"

BakurasLoyalServant: OKAY! Time to do the disclaimer! Haru?

Haru: *sighs* Okay, BLS does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Harry Potter, Gravitation (Will show up), The X-Files(will show up), Mirage of Blaze, Umm...That's it, isn't it?

BakurasLoyalServant: Yeah... I think... I DO own, though, Haru, and anyone you don't recognize, except for Ryoken, cause He's Ryo Bakura.... Please review! Hit the button that says 'Review this story/chapter' please!


	2. Chapter 2

Naoe spun around, alarmed, "Lord Kagetora!"

An eighteen year old man, with black hair and amber eyes stood behind Naoe, glaring at him, "What happened to being my loyal dog, Naoe?"

"That flew out the window when my brother _begged_ me for help." Naoe said his voice icy.

"I thought you hated your brother?" Kagetora sounded confused.

"I don't. We just didn't agree on...certain... things..." Naoe said, looking away, "He... He's asked me to take his child."

"Wait a minute... I thought he had a _boy_friend..." Kagetora looked utterly confused.

"Ryoken is a werewolf, Lord Kagetora." Naoe said, "And apparently, male werewolves can get pregnant."

Kagetora frowned at him, confused, "When will he be here?"

"I'm not sure.... But, when he is here, you must be polite, since I think he's rather.... Temperamental...." Naoe said his brown eyes on Kagetora, "I won't be responsible if you enrage him."

Kagetora glared at Naoe again and sighed, "Are you going to give Haruie and Nagahide a warning?"

"Of course." Naoe said, nodding, "I have to, of course."

Kagetora sighed and nodded as well, "Alright... What exactly are we going to do with this child?"

"Raise the child. I think Ryoken intends me to raise the child as my own... Which I'm praying he doesn't... But, that's what he intends." Naoe said, sitting down, his brown eyes cool and dark, "I'm worried about Ryoken... He didn't sound well at all."

The next few days, Naoe was preparing one of the three spare rooms in his home for Ryoken to stay in, since the werewolf would need a place to rest and Naoe wasn't about to let him go to a hotel... He was waiting for Haruie, who had become ecstatic that Ryoken was having a child, to come and help him out; when someone began knocking on the door.

Naoe frowned and stood up, it wasn't Haruie, since he'd told her to walk right in; he opened the door, "Yes.... Ryoken!"

Ryoken stood at the door, wearing a hooded sweatshirt and a false smile, "Hello, Naoe."

"Ryoken... You're here sooner than I thought you would be." Naoe said, stepping aside and allowing the snowy werewolf in.

Ryoken shrugged, pulling the hood down and revealing snowy white hair and glowing emerald eyes, "Sorry, Naoe. I couldn't wait... Those monsters were practically chomping at the bit to get to me and my pup... I couldn't stay there any longer than I had already."

Naoe nodded slowly, looking worried, "Ryoken... What are you going to do about your child...?"

"My pup's a boy, Naoe. I had the 'wolf in charge of the hospital check for me."

"What is his name then?" Naoe said, watching him.

"I've named him Max... Harry wanted to name our child that if it was a boy...and I'm going with that wish." Ryoken said, his green eyes dark.

Naoe nodded silently, watching Ryoken cautiously.

Ryoken suddenly moaned, his hands wrapping around his waist, "Ouch...Jeez..."

Naoe walked over, looking concerned, "Ryoken?"

"I'm fine, Naoe.... Just cramps..." Ryoken said, his voice wavering.

"No your not. Did anyone come with you?" Naoe said, looking very worried.

"....If I told you, you'd be furious..." Ryoken said, trembling.

"You came _alone?!_ Ryoken, you can't be serious! I don't know the first thing about werewolf pregnancy!" Naoe said, looking annoyed, "Who can I call to help?"

"Naoe, I left so I wouldn't be such a pest." Ryoken said, looking down, his eyes tearing up.

Naoe sighed and made Ryoken sit down, hugging the snowy haired male, "Listen, I can't help you if I don't know what I'm doing. Who can I call from your pack to help me?"

"Her name is Howl. She's the family healer of our group..." Ryoken said, closing his eyes, "We should be good, though...."

"Ryoken, what would I have done to help you deliver Max?" Naoe asked sharply.

"........Good question......." Ryoken said, looking at him sheepishly, "Oops..."

Naoe sighed and closed his eyes,"My god....Ryoken!"

"Sorry, Naoe..." Ryoken said, "You can reach Howl through Bakura..."

Naoe nodded and stood up, "I'll call him, okay?"

"Alright." Ryoken yawned and lay down, hugging his waist, "I'm gonna take a nap...."

"Go ahead, brother." Naoe said softly, watching his brother in concern.

Ryoken smiled at him sleepily and his emerald eyes slowly closed.

Naoe watched his brother until Ryoken was breathing in a deep, sleeping rhythm; he then walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter, thinking.......... Ryoken hadn't looked good at all...He was thinner...and obviously in pain.

A couple of hours after Ryoken's arrival, Haruie came in, she was a tall, golden haired woman with blue eyes, and a worried expression on her face, "Naoe?"

"Haruie. Ryoken's here." Naoe said, smiling at her, relieved.

"Wait...You're sure?" Haruie said, shocked.

"I certainly hope I am. I must be blind to not recognize Ryoken. He does have snowy white hair and glowing green eyes, after all." Naoe said.

Haruie stared at him, and frowned, "Okay... Where is he?"

"Sleeping. He's in the spare room I set up for him." Naoe said, nodding in the direction of the room, "He wasn't looking very good when he appeared, Haruie. In fact, I believe he was ill."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you call me?!" Haruie snapped, looking livid.

"Because." Naoe said, "Ryoken's body is not a human one. He is a werewolf, and I doubt you would know what to do for him."

Haruie blinked and scowled at him, "Well, I might've been some help. Has he eaten anything?"

"Not since he arrived and he looked as though he hasn't eaten _anything_ since he became pregnant." Naoe said, looking worried, "I think he's been starved."

"By who?" Haruie asked, looking horrified.

"By those monsters that call themselves wizards." Ryoken's voice cut across Naoe's, startling the two Possessors.

"Ryoken!" Naoe turned to his brother, surprised, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... Hungry, but fine." Ryoken gave Naoe an amused look.

Naoe smiled at this and nodded, saying, "What do you want?"

"Hmmm.... Ramen, with eggs." Ryoken said offhandedly, as he sat down at the kitchen table and began to talk to Haruie.

Naoe stared at his brother and sighed, _'Of course, he'll be eating usual things...'_

Ryoken suddenly growled and glared at the door, his green eyes flashing dangerously, Haruie turned around, puzzled, "What is it Ryoken?"

"It's one of _them...._"Ryoken said, his voice sharpening viciously, "One of those insolent monsters that threatened my child and took my mate."

Naoe's eyes narrowed, he turned off the stove, and walked to the door. He opened it, saying coolly, "Yes?"

A red haired man stood at the door, looking annoyed, "Is Ryo Bakura here?"

"No." Naoe said, Ryoken's true name _was_ Ryoken Nobutsuna..., "Why?"

"Because, he has something that doesn't belong to a werewolf."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Naoe asked, his voice becoming icier.

"He just has something that isn't his. Whe-"

"Go away, Weasel-face." Another voice stopped the red head, making him spin around to glare at a platinum blond male with grey eyes.

"Malfoy."

"Shoo, Weasley. You're not wanted here."

"Where is that werewolf Malfoy?! You know where it is!"

"Ryo isn't an 'it'! He is a person that is definitely a lot more intelligent than you can ever hope to be!!" The blond snapped, his grey eyes flashing in anger, "Now, leave."

The redhead glared at him but stormed away. The blond looked at Naoe, a look of concern on his face, "Is Rafe here?"

Rafe was one of Ryoken's many names..... Naoe nodded and allowed the blond in, saying softly, "What did he want?"

"Harry's wand. Rafe has it." The blond said shortly, "And if the ministry finds out you lied to them, they'll try to get jurisdiction here to arrest you."

"How do you know this, Draco?"

"Because. That's what the ministry does. When unable to handle a problem, arrest hundreds of innocents to look productive." Draco said, shrugging, "Where is he? I need to talk to him."

"About what?" Naoe asked, confused.

"The wand that Harry gave him." Draco said simply, "I'm not sure why Harry gave it to him, but he did and that's what the ministry wants."

"Why in the world would they want that?" Naoe asked, frowning, "Harry _gave_ it to Ryoken."

"I know. That's the problem." Draco said, "They're gonna try to say that Rafe stole it."

"I'd like to see them try." Naoe said coldly, looking angry,"Ryoken hasn't done anything to them."

"They don't want Rafe to find any loopholes in the agreement Harry made with them." Draco said, folding his arms in agitation, "I'm honestly worried about him."

"Me too." Naoe said, "He didn't look good at all when he arrived."

"I can hear you two!" Ryoken's voice rang out from the sitting room, annoyance ringing in it.

Naoe smiled and shook his head, Draco walked into the room, saying, "Where's Harry's wand, Ryo?"

"Where do you think?" Ryoken's voice sounded silky and dangerous.

"You're hiding it, Ryo." Draco said, sounding annoyed, "Where did you put it? If they find it, they can cause a lot of trouble for you and the others."

Ryoken's green eyes narrowed dangerously, "Like Naoe said, I'd like to see them try."

Draco's eyes closed and he sighed in annoyance, "Okay, apparently, it's a good idea to keep it? Listen, the Ministry will be out to get you, Ryo. If they do, _we, _as in me and the other Meian can't help you."

"I'll be fine, Drake." Ryoken said, smiling at the blond.

"Hmph. Sure you will." Draco said, his eyes narrowed, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Ryoken smiled at him and said softly, "The only thing you need to worry about is who will keep Haruken under control."

Draco paled and swore angrily, "You're right... Since Akefia came back..."

"Don't just depend on Kefa, Drake." Ryoken said his voice fading as he fell asleep.

Draco didn't respond, but stared at the snowy haired wolf as he slid onto his side, Draco glanced at Naoe, and said, "Take care of him, Naoe."

"I plan on it." Naoe said, nodding to Draco as he left.

BakurasLoyalServant: I'm guessing that it's kinda obvious that I'm enjoying this WAY to much...

Harry: Yeah, really...

Haru:.....*smacks Harry* Be nice.

Harry:.....................................No.........................................

BakurasLoyalServant: Anyhow, please review, cause reviews make me a happy puppy!

Harry: XP She doesn't deserve it! She wouldn't give me a cookie....p_q

BakurasLoyalServant:........................................Shush you! ARRGH! Fine! A cookie if I get two reviews!

Harry: 0o0 PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN GET A COOKIE!!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Ryoken had come to Naoe's, bearing a child within him. Ryoken had had an operation to remove the infant and was in his wolf form, curled around his child. Naoe was the only one able to come near the baby werewolf.

Ryoken was sleeping, curled around his small child. The baby was currently human, snuggled within Ryoken's furry side.

Naoe watched his brother sleep, worried. He knew very well what Ryoken was planning. The next few weeks, Max would transform and be a blind wolf puppy. Then Ryoken would nurse the cub until he was able to open his eyes, after which he would see Naoe first... Then the cub would only go to Naoe.

Naoe didn't like his brother's plan...since the werewolf instincts that were constantly fighting Ryoken wouldn't take too well to rejecting the youth.... But Ryoken was adamant; saying that the cub was safest in Naoe's care.

Naoe sighed and stood up, about to go into the kitchen, but stopped when he heard a small whine escaping the small child curled against Ryoken, Naoe instantly kneeled down and took the infant, instinctively comforting him.

Ryoken had lifted his wolf head watching silently, until Max fell silent, "Naoe?"

"Hm?"

"You're good with children." Ryoken said softly.

Naoe chuckled, glancing at him, "I learned from you, aniki."

Ryoken sighed and crawled over, resting his head against Naoe's knee, "I'm so tired, Naoe...."

"Then sleep, Aniki. You need it." Naoe said, his voice calming and soft, "I'm worried about you, Ryoken."

"Why? I'm fine."

"Ryoken. You're _anything_ but fine." Naoe said, his voice sharpening, "You know exactly what's wrong with you."

Ryoken whimpered, his ears flattening upon his skull, "I'm sorry, ototo."

"You should be." Naoe snapped, looking annoyed, "You've been really worrying me... I've seen you die way to many times, and this is the worst of them."

"I know I know... But, the last time, _you_ killed me..." Ryoken whispered his green eyes sleepy.

Naoe stiffened, silently cursing his brother's knack for bringing up painful pasts..., "Ryoken... You were _helping_ Nobunaga."

Ryoken laughed, his emerald eyes amused, "Silly Ototo... Lord Kenshin had me spying on Nobunaga. You and the others were just too blind to notice."

Naoe glared at his brother, annoyed, "Ryoken!"

"It's the truth, dear brother of mine...." Ryoken said, giving Naoe an amused look, "You're too serious for your own good. Being like that'll make you sick one day."

"Hmph. Of course, Ryoken." Naoe growled, glaring at the snowy haired wolf.

Ryoken chuckled and yawned, "Wake me up when I return to my human skin."

"Alright." Naoe nodded and laid down on the couch, carefully setting Max upon his chest, "I will..."

"Night, Ototo."

"Hm." Naoe fell into the darkness of sleep before he could respond.

BakurasLoyalServant: Okay...I probably should've done this for the first two chapters...but Anyway, I don't own Mirage of Blaze, Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any other Anime, manga, or books/movies that appear in this fiction. Ryoken is Ryo Bakura, just incase no one noticed. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll take just about anything right now!

Harry: Yeah, she was flipping out earlier because she didn't have hardly any reviews...Poor thing...

BakurasLoyalServant: Harry...

Harry: Yes, my evil friend?

BakurasLoyalServant:....Shut up.....

Harry: ^-^ Please review and she won't kill me again!


	4. Chapter 4

Naoe woke up, disoriented. It was dark out and Ryoken was curled up on the floor, human and sound asleep. Max was sleeping on Naoe's chest, a pair of wolf's ears starting to appear. Naoe blinked blearily at the sight of the ears, they weren't furry yet...but that wouldn't be long before they were.

Naoe sat up, carefully setting Max in his lap, and looked down at Ryoken, "Ryoken, wake up. It's night."

Ryoken's emerald eyes opened instantly, and he sat up, yawning loudly, "Hmm? Already dark? Wow....I slept for a long while...So did you Naoe, judging by your tousled hair."

Naoe nodded silently, yawning as he did, "I'm worried, Ryoken. He's growing wolf ears."

"Of course. The very first transformation for a young werewolf is either extremely painful and done in one night, or gradual and painless. Looks like Max is lucky. His first change is pain_less_."

Naoe watched him thoughtfully, "Which did you undergo?"

"I had the more painful, single day transformation. The one that takes place on the first full moon of my fifth year of life." Ryoken said dryly, stretching and cracking the kinks out of his joints, "The less painful one is usually experienced before the child is a year old... Eventually, Max'll be able to walk and stumble about."

Naoe nodded silently, watching Max sleep, curled up in a little ball, the wolf ears folded upon his head, "Lord Kagetora knows...."

"And I care why?" Ryoken asked, his voice sharpening, "I'm asking you to do this as a brother, not as a comrade in arms, and I'm sure your precious Lord knows that."

Naoe smiled at his brother, saying gently, "I know, Ryoken. I think Lord Kagetora is going to take advantage of that. He might influence your child to be a loyal pet."

"My son will _not_ be that easy to enslave. I'll kill Kagetora before that happens, I promise you that." Ryoken said coolly, "I'm surprised he didn't try to change your mind."

"I told him that this wasn't because of who we serve. I told him this was because you are my brother, and I will not allow you to suffer because of him." Naoe said, staring at his brother, "And the others understand that. They understand that you come before them now that you've forgiven me."

Ryoken smiled at him, and nodded, "Yeah.... You do know that if Harry were around, you'd be last of my priorities, of the top three. Harry, Bakura, and you. The three most important people in my life."

Naoe smiled at him and said softly, "Thank you, Aniki..."

Ryoken yawned and said, "I need to call Bakura. I told him that I would let him know how Max is."

"Alright. You can use my phone." Naoe said, picking Max up and standing, "I need to call the others when your done."

Ryoken nodded and picked up the phone, dialed Bakura's number, and waited silently. A few minutes later, he said, "Hey, Kura."

Ryoken's emerald eyes glittered at whatever Bakura said, "I'm sorry for vanishing like that. I couldn't stay there any longer... I was afraid, Legion."

Naoe sat down at the table, watching his brother silently, worried as Ryoken's smile became fixed, "No... Um... Actually.... Naoe's gonna take him... I know, I know, Bakura. I'm sorry, but Max won't be safe with me. Yes, I'm doubting my ability to protect my pup, I can't protect my child from those people. I'm not risking it, Legion."

Ryoken suddenly growled, stiffening angrily, "Oh _really?_ What did the redheaded rat want?"

Ryoken's emerald eyes darkened angrily as he listened to Bakura, then he hissed, "Insolent RATS... How dare they say that I am to give them Harry's wand when he gave it to me, as a sign of our relationship..."

Naoe stiffened as well...He knew exactly what they were talking about...

Ryoken suddenly whined, his voice high and keening, "Alright, I'll let you know when I'm headed back. No, Max'll be staying with Naoe. Yes, I'm giving up my pup. I know, it's a stupid idea to you all, but Naoe can care for Max in a way I can't."

Naoe glanced down at the sleeping child and gently hugged the infant, he was nervous and very worried that he would fail... but if Ryoken believed that he could do this...then he damn sight would.

Ryoken suddenly growled, his emerald eyes flashing, "I've got to go, Kura. Don't worry, I'll call you when I head home."

Naoe glanced at Ryoken, worried, "What's wrong?"

Ryoken hung up, standing up, growling quietly, "It's that red headed weasel, here to take what is mine."

Naoe gave his brother a concerned look, saying quickly, "What?"

Ryoken had already opened the door, saying icily, "Go away."

The red haired man stood, glaring at him, "Give me Harry's wand."

"Come and get it." Ryoken snapped, glaring at him, a silver flame flickering in his eyes.

Naoe stiffened when he felt an icy rage overtake Ryoken's usually calming aura, he was worried that his brother would lose control...

The red head glared at him, saying angrily, "You have no right to Harry's wand."

"Harry _gave_ it to me, Weasley." Ryoken snapped, his aura, visible to Naoe's eyes, flaring angrily.

Weasley stiffened, his hand in his pocket, and hissed, "It isn't yours! It is Harry's! Now, give it back, or be arrested! No magical creature deemed with _near-human intelligence_, shall hold or use a wand."

Ryoken's green eyes blazed with angry silver fire and he said acidly, "I should kill you for that, Weasley."

Naoe quickly stood up and said, "Leave. You are being rude and the British Ministry of Magic has no power here in Japan."

Weasley glared at Naoe, saying, "This is a matter of The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

"Try it, Weasel." Ryoken snarled, starting to lose control.

"Please leave, before Ryoken does something regrettable." Naoe said, "I don't want to see a fight."

Weasley swore angrily and stormed away, leaving Naoe to placate his infuriated brother, "Ryoken, calm down, please."

"I'll calm down when I _kill_ that red-headed rat! He has no right to take Harry's wand from me! Under the contract the ministry drew up with MY Harry, they are to leave me and my child alone."

"Then they have broken that contract." Naoe said, watching his brother in concern.

"Hmph. They'll hide that factor for as long as they can. Only Harry, Haruken, or I can break it, but Harry has to be present if Haru or I try to." Ryoken said, his voice sharpening angrily.

Naoe stared at Ryoken oddly, "What do.... Ryoken, they did something else, didn't they?"

Ryoken looked at Naoe, trembling, "There's something I haven't told you... Ototo..." Ryoken's voice suddenly wavered and broke.

"Ryoken? What's wrong?" Naoe asked, surprised by his brother's suddenly broken expression.

Ryoken looked up, tears forming in his eyes, "They...they made him....They made Harry forget me... They made him forget he has a _werewolf_ child..."

Naoe stared at his brother, shocked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ryoken whimpered, and Naoe internally winced at the sound, "I couldn't.... If I'd said it.... I convinced myself that if I didn't say it aloud...That it wouldn't be true...that he'd come home..." Ryoken's tears started to slide down his face as he stared at Naoe miserably.

Naoe's eyes softened at the sight of his brother's tears and hugged the smaller male to him, "It's alright... I understand, Aniki..."

Ryoken whined and buried his face against Naoe's chest, shivering, "I'm weak..."

"No, you're afraid. And I can't blame you for being desperate, aniki." Naoe said gently, trying to comfort him.

Ryoken whined loudly, looking up at Naoe, "I'm weak... I gave in to _my_ selfish desires... I gave up... I decided to run away, when Harry needed me most... I'm running away when _Max _needs me."

Naoe sighed and looked Ryoken in the eye, saying sternly, "You are not weak. You have acknowledged your weaknesses, which is more than even the most powerful warrior can do."

Ryoken looked at him, shaking, his glowing emerald eyes wide and tear-stained, "Ittai?"

Naoe smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, really."

Ryoken smiled back, his eyes still teary and still shaky, "Arigatou, Ototo-san."

Naoe nodded and said quickly, "What're you going to do about Max?"

"I'll leave him with you, like I planned...But I'll have a part in his life... Alright?" Ryoken said, looking at him, wiping his eyes.

Naoe nodded slowly, "Alright... If you really want this..."

"Naoe... I trust you to take good care of Max." Ryoken said, watching Naoe worriedly.

"Fine...But, I can't be blamed if the child's respectful to Lord Kagetora." Naoe said, giving his brother a warning look.

Ryoken smiled and nodded, "Alright. I'll let that go, if he does it. But if he doesn't..."

"Same thing. I think he'll pick it up off me though..." Naoe said, shrugging.

Ryoken rolled his eyes, "I hope not... Ugh.. I can't imagine my child being anything but rude to _your_ precious lord..."

Naoe smiled and said, amused, "Well, from what you've told me of your plan, Max is going to be _my_ child. After all, you did say that the first adult a werewolf child sees when they open their eyes after the first change is the one they perceive as a parent, right?"

Ryoken looked up and growled, "You're right... I'd forgotten I told you that..."

"It seems you're forgetting a lot of things, Aniki." Naoe said, watching his brother worriedly.

"I know... Jeez... My mind's so crammed with missing Harry I can't think straight..." Ryoken growled, yawning as he spoke, "I'm sleepy..."

"Then get some rest, Ryoken. You'll need it." Naoe said.

"MmmmHm..." Ryoken had laid down and fallen asleep before Naoe could finish.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been roughly eleven years since Ryoken had given Naoe custody, by both wolf and human standards, of Max. The boy was, unfortunately for Naoe, a natural prankster. He was very notorious for playing pranks and jokes on the other Possessors. This wasn't the best thing for Max to be when his teacher was Naoe's master.

"Max, stop it, so Haruie can come in." Naoe said, walking into the room, where Max stood blocking the door and preventing Haruie from entering.

Max grinned at him and shrugged, "Alright, daifu."

"I mean it." Naoe said sternly, giving Max a sharp look, "Move, tawainai gaki."

Max pouted and moved as he was told, "I'm not a brat, Daifu."

"To me you are, now, sit and behave yourself." Naoe said, motioning for the couch.

Haruie came in, followed by Kagetora, "I see Max is living up to Ryoken's expectations."

"You should see him when Silas and Scorpius are here." Naoe said, giving Max a warning look.

Kagetora motioned for Max and walked out the back door, saying, "C'mon ookami soeki, you've got two days of training to catch up on."

Max glared after the dark haired male and said, "I'm not a pest! If I am then _you_ are a kyoujin!"

"MAX!" Kagetora yelled, his voice sharpened, "Get out here NOW!"

Max jumped and ran outside, saying, "Gomennasai, Kagetora-sama!"

Naoe sighed and shook his head, "Great...Max has annoyed him again..."

Haruie laughed and sat beside him, "You're worried. What's wrong?"

"It's Ryoken. He hasn't come yet...and it's not like him... I mean, usually he calls if he's going to be delayed." Naoe said, he frowned in concern, "I'm very concerned about him..."

Haruie nodded, her green eyes worried, "Hmm... I hope he's alright..."

"I do too... I've heard he was acting strange..." Naoe said, his voice darkening.

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Bakura a few days ago...He said that Ryoken was very moody and tense." Naoe said, looking at Haruie.

"Oh... Well, maybe he's just remembering a painful time... After all, didn't he lose Harry...?"

Naoe stiffened and said softly, "Oh no... I need to call him _now."_

Haruie paled and said quickly, "Wait! Naoe, do you really think he'd commit suicide?!"

"If he's desperate enough...yes..." Naoe said, standing up and grabbing the phone, seconds before it rang.

"Huh?" Naoe stared at it for a second, then picked it up, "Naoe."

"Naoe?" Ryoken's sleepy voice made Naoe almost collapse in relief, "Mmmmm.... I didn't disturb anything did I...?"

"No... I was just about to call you, actually. Are you alright?" Naoe said, letting fear coat his voice.

"I'm fine... Just tired... I didn't get much sleep last night... Nightmares, again." Ryoken said his voice certainly revealing fatigue.

"You haven't been able to make it here?"

"No... Bakura and the others didn't want me away from them...so close to the anniversary of..." Ryoken trailed off, a small sob entering his voice, "I'm sorry... Ototo, my kumori doesn't want me to tell you this...but.... Axle, Haru and Kefa's son, received his Hogwarts Letter."

"Shimatta..." Naoe whispered, alarmed, "I'm assuming none of you thought he would receive it?"

"Right." Ryoken said, his voice dark and annoyed, "And since Axle did, we're assuming that Max, Silas, Scorpius, and Roxas will too."

"Of course...and if Max does?"

"I'd talk to Kagetora about that, Naoe. He is the one that's training Max, after all." Ryoken said his voice cold as he spoke about Kagetora.

Naoe smiled fondly at his brother's predictable disgust of Kagetora, "Must you be so... disapproving?"

"Yes. I despise the man for all the hell he's put you through for the past four hundred years..." Ryoken said, his voice sharpening; a voice spoke to him in the back ground, making Ryoken snort, "I've got to go...Apparently I'm up to no good and plotting my death with MY BROTHER." He raised his voice with the last two words, making the other person say something angrily, Ryoken growled quietly and said, "I'll call you again when I can, Naoe."

"Alright..." Naoe said as Ryoken hung up...now no doubt raising his voice in anger at the interrupting person.

Haruie looked worried as Naoe set the phone down, "Is he okay?"

"He says he's fine..." Naoe said, looking at Haruie, shaking his head, "But I doubt it. Knowing him, he's hiding something from me...but I can't exactly go to Britain and check on him..."

Haruie sighed, "And? Naoe, I know you, there's more to this than just Ryoken acting strange."

"Alright... Well... Axle, Haruken's son, received a certain letter to a certain school that opens wounds that has just barely scabbed over." Naoe said, "And I'm concerned because the others think that Max, Silas, Scorpius, and Roxas will get a letter too."

Haruie looked surprised, "Really? Why would... Max?"

"Yes. Because Ryoken's mate was a wizard, like Akefia's partner, Haru." Naoe said, "Which means..."

"That any of the werewolf kids with a wizard parent will be getting a letter...?"

"Basically. I'm actually concerned... Because I'll have to confront Kagetora about it."

"Confront me about what, Naoe?"

Naoe looked around at Kagetora, who walked into the room with Max trailing him, "The issue of the magic school Draco told us about."

"What about it?" Kagetora asked, frowning at Naoe, "I thought we weren't going to talk about it until the letter came."

"I've just heard that Axle received it." Naoe said, gazing calmly at Kagetora.

"Axle? That evil child that Haru and Akefia spawned?" Kagetora said, scowling; making Max giggle.

"Yes, him." Naoe said, amused that Kagetora referred to the boy as an evil being, "Axle is half werewolf, half wizard. Thus the others are assuming that the other half breed wizard children are going to receive a letter as well. I just thought it would be a good idea to let you know."

Kagetora gave him a dark look, scowling even more fiercely, "Hmpf...Sure you did. What else?"

"Well, if Max receives his letter should we send him?" Naoe said, frowning at him.

Kagetora frowned thoughtfully, "Hmmm... Max, go upstairs, please."

Max blinked and pouted, "Alright...Jeez..." Max walked out, grumbling in frustration.

Kagetora rolled his eyes, sighing, "Hmpf....Little brat....."

Naoe smiled at him, "He's a child..., Lord Kagetora."

Kagetora snorted, shaking his head, "What ever...I don't get him sometimes, though...I'm strict with him and very coarse too...yet... He acts as though I'm an elder brother..."

"To him, you are." Naoe said, shrugging, "He thinks of Haruie as his sister and Nagahide as the brother he hates."

"How do you know?"

"I am his 'father' in most senses of the word." Naoe said, smiling, "So, I would know more about him than anyone else..."

Kagetora rolled his eyes, annoyed, "Alright, Naoe. You know as well as I do that the brat's more violent than any possessor we know of..."

"Except for yourself." Naoe said without thinking, "I..." He closed his eyes in shock...because he hadn't thought that at all.... _Max had._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXBakurasLoyalServant: Hmmm…. I think this story's gonna get me in trouble…

Harry: Nah, Really?

BakurasLoyalServant: Shut it, Potter.

Harry: *sighs* Anyway, since she can't do this in any other chapter, PLEASE REVIEW AND SHE'LL BE VERY HAPPY!!


	6. Chapter 6

Naoe blinked, confused, "What was that...?"

Kagetora frowned at him, puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"I.... I didn't intend to say that..." Naoe said, he tried to recreate the sensation that he had felt when he'd spoken.

It had felt as though energy was sparking through his head and body....

Max let out a startled yell in his room, causing Naoe to look up, "What the...?"

Max came running down, his green eyes wide, "Did you hear that?"

Naoe looked at the young werewolf, shocked, "....Max.... What am I thinking?"

Max blinked and his eyes unfocused for a few seconds, then he gasped, "'Bout Kagetora-sensei... Wh....? Wait a minute!! I can read your mind! Is that normal?"

"No it's not, Max..." Naoe said, his voice shaking slightly, "I..."

Kagetora looked puzzled and worried, "Could Ryoken help us out?"

Naoe nodded, not daring to speak, just in case he vomitted.

Kagetora grabbed the phone, dialed in the number that Naoe had written down for him and waited...

Ryoken answered, sounding puzzled, "Hello?"

"Ryoken?"

"Kagetora-san... What's wrong? Is Naoe-"

"Naoe's fine. It's just... It's just that we've just discovered something... interesting..." Kagetora said.

"What do you mean, 'something interesting'?" Ryoken asked sharply.

"Well....Naoe......Um...heard Max's thoughts?"

Ryoken was silent for a minute, and then groaned, "Oh gods....I'll have Twil and Drake come to help out... They'll be able to confirm anything..."

"Are you sure they can help?"

"They'll be able to confirm anything pertaining to the Meian. That'll have to do until Bakura and I can make it there." Ryoken said, "I'll take care of those two, though." He hung up before Kagetora could respond.

Naoe, watching worriedly, said calmly, "I'm assuming he's getting help?"

"Who's Twil and Drake?" Kagetora asked, looking at Naoe, confused.

Naoe frowned, "Eiri Yuki and Draco Malfoy... Why?"

"Ryoken said he's sending them here. They know where you live?"

"Yes. Draco's sons are friends with Max, after all. The same with Eiri's." Naoe said, looking faintly relieved.

Max, grinning, stared at Naoe until the brunette jumped and glared at him, saying sharply, "Max! Keep your thoughts to yourself until we figure out what's going on!"

Max giggled and nodded, saying happily, "Okay, sorry."

Naoe gave the boy a dark, annoyed look, then glanced back to Kagetora, "He didn't give you warning time, did he?"

"No, he didn't." Kagetora growled, looking annoyed, "I'm getting tired of your brother's attitude."

"He hates you. I can't help the way he acts." Naoe said, shrugging, "That and the fact that you can be pretty rude to him..."

"What? You're saying that if I were a bit more polite the green eyed albino he'd be more respectful?" Kagetora snapped.

Max giggled again and glanced at Naoe, grinning widely. Naoe smiled and shook his head, "No... Actually...that would make him hate you more..."

Kagetora glared at the two, saying angrily, "Something tells me that this new...connection between you two is going to drive me mad."

Max giggled again, his green eyes bright and glittering, "I dunno whatcha talking about, Kagetora-sensei."

"Brat." Kagetora growled, annoyed, "Anyway, what are we going to do until these two get here?"

Naoe smiled at him, "I'm just going to wait patiently...Max, I think, is going to explore this connection..."

Max nodded, grinning happily, "I like it... um.... Why're you thinking that I'm silly?"

Naoe raised an eyebrow at Max, amused, "Because you are, child."

Max stuck his tongue out, just as someone knocked on the door.

Kagetora frowned at said door, saying, "Wait a minute... How long...? Never mind...I probably won't understand..."

Naoe, having answered to door to admit Draco and another blond, said calmly, "Understand what?"

"Nothing..." Kagetora gave the second blond a suspicious look, "You're Eiri?"

"Yeah. Why?" Eiri asked, his golden eyes fixed onto Kagetora's amber eyes.

"...I didn't think you'd look like this."

Eiri snorted, and said dryly, "Hmph...Shows how much _you_ know... So, exactly what are we checking, Naoe?"

"I can hear Max's thoughts and he can hear mine." Naoe said, sitting beside Max, who giggled loudly.

Eiri's gold eyes widened, "Really? Wait a minute.... You guys... Oh my god...."

Draco's eyes widened too, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! A _new_ pair?"

"A new what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BakurasLoyalServant: Whoot!!!! XD I'm happy....

Harry: Yeah...until you have to explain the Lights and Darks.

BakurasLoyalServant:....................Shush.... Don't make me get Haru in here!

Harry: XP Haru can only do so much.

BakurasLoyalServant: ANYWAY! Please review!! I'd like at least two, three more before I update again!!!


End file.
